


Percaya

by vyeee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyeee/pseuds/vyeee
Summary: Karena harapan satu-satunya hanya ada pada Yelena./drable/ Zeke/Yelena
Relationships: Zeke Yeager/Yelena
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Percaya

**Shingeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime**

**.**

**Story by vyeee**

**.**

**Zeke/Yelena**

**.**

**PWP, canon, lilbit M.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

  
Yelena menelungkpkan tubuhnya, hidungnya menghirup aroma yang berbaur di sekitar bantal yang menjadi bantalan kepalanya. Matanya menikmati bagaimana aroma mint segar yang tercium olehnya.

Wangi, harum khas Zeke Yeager.

"Jadi, apa kau setuju dengan rencanaku, Yelena?" Suara Zeke bergema dari atasnya. Mata Yelena yang sedari tadi tertutup kini terbuka, memandang Zeke yang sedang berdiri menghadap ke arah jendela yang setengah terbuka.

"Euthanasia, ya? Aku setuju-setuju saja dengan apapun yang kau rencanakan." Jawabnya sambil membalikan tubuh dan mendudukan dirinya, membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya kini merosot kebawah.

Dengan gerakan malas Yelena mengambil kemeja putih miliknya yang tergeletak di atas lantai, lalu ia memakainya, matanya menatap Zeke yang sedang menikmati batang rokoknya.

"Aku perhatikan kau sudah menghabiskan dua bungkus rokok hari ini, Zeke." Setelah mengancing semuanya Yelena berdiri untuk memakai celana bahan panjangnya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Zeke.

"Aku bahkan bisa menghabiskan sampai tiga bungkus rokok." Yelena mendengus, mengabaikan apa yang di katakan oleh Zeke.

"Membuat para Eldian tidak bisa bereproduksi, ya? Aku setuju, setidaknya aku ingin lingkaran kebencian ini segera di akhiri. Lagipula, apa kau lupa? Aku bukan Eldian, tapi Marleyan. Jadi kemungkinan aku masih bisa hamil." Zeke mendengus geli mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Yelena.

"Memangnya kau ingin punya anak?" tanya Zeke.

Yelena mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Untuk sekarang tidak terpikirkan. Mungkin untuk beberapa tahun kemudian bisa saja aku ingin punya anak."

"Dengan siapa?" 

"Mungkin denganmu."

"Kau lupa ya kalau aku ini Eldian?"

Yelena terdiam. Ia lupa bahwa Zeke adalah seorang Eldian, kalau akhirnya rencana Zeke berhasil kemungkinan besar orang-orang termasuk Zeke juga tidak akan bisa memiliki keturuan.

Dan Yelena melupakan bahwa Zeke adalah Titan Shifter yang hanya memiliki batas umur sampai tiga belas tahun. Lalu, berapa tahun lagi sampai umur Zeke habis.

"Kapten, kau membuat perasaanku menjadi jelek." ucap Yelena pelan membuat Zeke tergelak. Tangannya menepuk bahu Yelena dengan pelan.

Zeke tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan terjerat oleh Gadis besar yang ia selamatkan saat peperangan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Gadis besar yang haknya telah di rampas oleh tanah airnya sendiri.

Ia yang awalnya hanya ingin memanfaatkan kecerdasan dan kelicikan yang tanpa di sadari oleh pemiliknya, malah kini Zeke yang agak tertarik dengannya. Dan dengan semua kemampuan yang di miliki Yelena, Zeke hanya perlu untuk mengasahnya agar menjadi lebih tajam lagi.

Lalu entah sejak kapan dengan sangat perlahan ia menemukan tempat ternyaman yang membuat Zeke bisa leluasa berbicara seperti ini selain dengan Tuan Xaviernya.

"Berapa kali aku katakan jangan memanggilku Kapten saat kita sedang berduaan seperti ini." ucap Zeke sambil mengbuskan napasnya untuk mengeluarkan asap rokok yang ia hisap tadi.

Yelena mendengus, "kau membuatku kesal."

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" tanya Zeke sambil menatap Yelena yang sedang membungkukan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah luar jendela.

"Kemungkinan dua atau tiga hari mendatang, kami harus mempersiapkan armada dan beberapa perlengkapan untuk berlayar nanti." 

"Jadi kau mengertikan apa tugasmu nanti setelah sampai di sana?" 

"Tentu, membuat kita bersekutu dengan militer Pulau Paradise agar rencana kita berjalan dengan sukses."

Zeke tersenyum, batang roroknya ia lemparkan ke bawah, lalu lengannya dengan perlahan melingkari bahu Yelena, membuat tubuh Yelena mendekat ke arahnya.

Yelena menoleh menatap ke arahnya dan dengan pelan mencium bibir Zeke. "kumis dan janggutmu sudah agak lebat, apa kau tidak berniat untuk mencukurnya?" ucap Yelena setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Zeke tertawa, "apa? Kau tidak menyukainya? Bukankah aku terlihat tampan dengan penampilan seperti ini?"

"Terserahlah. Mau kau seperti apa, asal kau Zeke Yeager perasaanku tetap sama." Yelena menegakan tubuhnya, lengan Zeke yang sedari tadi melingkari bahunya kini terlepas.

"Kau terlalu blak blakan."

"Aku tidak seperti wanita-wanita di luar sana." Yelena melangkah ke arah pintu kamar Zeke, lalu memasang kembali sepatu miliknya

"Baik-baik. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Zeke saat melihat Yelena yang akan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Apa kau berharap aku akan menginap di kamarmu malam ini?" tanyanya dan Zeke mengangkat bahunya pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Tentu saja."

"Aku tidak ingin beberapa bawahanmu kaget saat melihatku yang terlilit oleh selimutmu dalam keadaan telanjang, apalagi kalau Titan Shifter wanta itu memergokiku nanti. Lalu apa? Kemungkinan aku akan di laporkan pada Atasan." Zeke tertawa dengan penuturan Yelena. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana beberapa bawahannya yang mungkin akan datang padanya ke esokan harinya lalu mendapatkan Yelena yang terbaring di atas kasurnya. Mereka pasti akan kaget dan mungkin benar apa yang di katakan oleh Yelena.

"Baiklah, apa kau tidak ingin memelukku sebelum kau pergi Yelena? Agendamu terlalu banyak untuk besok dan aku yakin kau tidak akan mampir ke kamarku, apalagi nanti kau akan berlayar jadi aku asumsikan bahwa malam ini adalah malam terakhir kali kita berduaan."

"Kau berbicara seperti aku akan mati saja." Yelena melangkah ke arah Zeke yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya, kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Zeke seperti yang di inginkan olehnya.

Zeke membalas pelukannya, "kau harus berhati-hati saat di sana. Dan kau harus waspada pada Prajurit yang berperawakan kecil bernama Levi Ackherman. Jangan sampai mati, Yelena."

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya yakin, lalu mereka melepaskan pelukannya. Sebelum membuka pintu Yelena membungkukan tubuhnya, memberi hormat seperti apa yang ia lakukan setiap harinya.

"Tolong, jangan sampai mati, Yelena." Bisiknya saat pintu tertutup dan meinggalkan dirinya sendirian di dalam kamarnya.

Karena harapan satu-satunya hanya ada pada Yelena.

.

.

.

**end**


End file.
